


Extras

by SoBeIt123



Series: Amor Fati [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeIt123/pseuds/SoBeIt123
Summary: Any extra scenes that don’t make it into What Binds UsChapter One - The "Conversation"
Series: Amor Fati [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah proposes an alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture in this chapter. If you have not read What Binds Us, then this will make no sense.
> 
> Also I hope to have the next chapter of What Binds Us out during my break. I’m not going to promise a solid long term update schedule because RL has been kicking my ass lately.

Stefan was with Damon in the Grill when Elijah took a seat across from them without so much as a by your leave. He had a drink in hand, and was looking remarkably unbothered by the hostile looks he was getting from the brothers. He didn’t say a thing, only considered them with an unreadable gaze. Damon broke the standoff.

“What are you doing here.”

Elijah decided to skip the pleasantries and cut to the point. As amusing as riling the brothers up would be, he wasn't in the mood. He had more important things to consider.

“I take it you already know about Mikael’s presence.”

He paused at the looks at the brothers' faces, and very purposefully loosen the grip on his glass before he shattered it. It looked like his suspicions were correct - they were responsible for his father’s freedom. 

“I’m afraid Elena ran afoul of him.”

Stefan was quick to speak after this revelation, fear tainting his voice. “What happened to her.”

“He kidnapped her.” Elijah paused again, gauging the two in front of him. Normally he wouldn’t be so curt, but the longer he sat here, the closer he would get to giving into the tempting desire to tear out their hearts.

“My siblings and I are willing to ally with you and yours against Mikael.”

Seeing that Damon was getting angrier by the second, Stefan continued the conversionional gambit. He did not want Damon’s…  _ Damoness _ to provoke the seemingly placid vampire in front of them. 

“Why should we ally with you?” They could find a way to free Elena without the Originals - if they helped, who was to say that they wouldn’t do worse to Elena. The vampire in front of him had already kidnapped her once. Why did he care to help them free her? Why wouldn't he just focus on Mikael?

“Well, in addition to liberating Elenna, I can promise that no one in my family will kill you or Damon for releasing him in the first place.”

That silenced Stefan.

“Everyone will be gathered in twenty minutes.” He made to leave them, but a hand blurred out at vampire speed and grasped his arm in what would have been a bruising grip had he been human. 

Damon. Elijah wasn’t surprised. The elder Salvatore had been suspiciously quiet.

He met Damon’s intense gaze for a few seconds before he set down his drink in a pointed motion, and almost gently placed his hand over the one restraining his arm. Stefan heard the bones in his brother’s hand slowly begin to grind together as the Original steadily increased pressure he was exerting. Damon’ face began to contort slightly in pain, despite his efforts to stay unresponsive.

“Shall we take this elsewhere?”

It was not a request. In fact, it was a compulsion. It wouldn't make a scene in front of all the humans. He picked up his drink and followed the blood scent of werewolves Sage had slain only a few hours previous. It was a good area. Secluded.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and released the compulsion on Damon. He let Damon slam him against the wall by the neck and promptly ignored the drivel coming out of the younger vampire’s mouth.

He had already wasted enough time on this. He would have to be brief. He met Damon’s icy gaze with his own, and spoke.

“You seem to have an overinflated sense of your own importance.”

With that, he easily removed Damon’s hand from his throat and lashed out with his foot, landing squarely on the junction of Damon’s foot and leg, shattering it. Hethrew the younger vampire across the lot and shattered the now empty glass in his hand, his blood scarcely having time to flow before flesh knitted itself back together. Elijah moved the largest shed of glas into his empty hand and heard the rush of displaced air that signified Stefan coming to the defense of his brother. 

He intercepted the younger vampire in the midst of the lunge and thrust the largest shard of glass into the Salvatores’s chest, twisting it as it sunk into his flesh and bone. It wasn’t a severe enough wound to grant him unconsciousness. It would have to piece his heart for that, and the glass was merely brushing against it. He could either let his body deal with the foreign substance naturally, or he could dig it out himself. Elijah didn’t particularly care which.

Ignoring Stefan’s cry of pain, Elijah palmed the remaining shards of glass, and slammed Damon against the wall when the younger vampire attempted to get the drop in him while he was preoccupied.

He grabbed Damon by the wrist and put the remaining of the glass shards to good use by embedding them into his lower arm. Then he shattered the aforementioned appendage. He took perhaps too much joy in the ensuing shout of agony.

By shattering Damon’s arm, he had forced some of the shards to mingle with bone. That meant that he couldn't take the comparatively easy route and have the shards removed by someone else or do it himself like Stefan could.

Damon’s body would expel it. Eventually.

Elijah rebuttoned his suit jacket and surveyed his handiwork before speaking again.

“Both of you are alive on my and my family’s sufferance. Remember that.”


End file.
